TELEFONO DESCOMPUESTO ::Versiòn WHR::
by AngelaMort
Summary: 6 integrantes de la SNTJ, 6 versiones, Una noticia y Un jefe que no sabe la que la espera. OneShot.


**NOTA: **Un fic inspirado en un e-mail que hace tiempo me mandó mi máma. De hecho este fic es originalmente de Saint Seiya, es decir, ahí lo plasmé primero. Pero creo que también en este anime lo encontré divertido, así que tienen la última palabra. Que por cierto, es mi primer fic de WHR, así que esperaré criticas.

**TELÉFONO DESCOMPUESTO**

**(Versión Witch Hunter Robin)**

**Por: Ángela-Mort**

**PRIMERA VERSIÓN: SHINTARO IMPARTIENDO LA INFORMACIÓN A DOUJIMA.**

Todo comenzó un medio día normal. En la habitación donde se encontraba Michael, también estaba Shintaro, el jefe a cargo de la SNTJ resolviendo algunos asuntos.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó el jefe al hacker.

-Pues si, ya está confirmado. Uno de los brujos mas peligrosos despertará en cuanto el cometa Halley atraviese los cielos. –respondió Michael quien veía la computadora.

-Ya veo... tendré que informarle al director –dicho esto, Shintaro toma un teléfono y empieza a marcar, para así llamar a su jefe- ¿Hola? Si señor, ya esta confirmado... de acuerdo, les avisare a los demás. –cuelga el teléfono.

En ese momento va entrando Doujima.

-Oye, aprovechando que estas acá –Shintaro se dirigió a donde la recién llegada- Necesito que si ves a uno de tus compañeros le informes lo siguiente.

-¿Qué sucede Señor? –preguntó la castaña.

-Sucede que esta confirmado lo del cometa –respondió el jefe- Así que si ves a uno de tus compañeros avísale lo siguiente:

"_EL VIERNES A LAS 5:00PM DEBEN PRESENTARSE SIN EXCEPCIÓN DE NADIE EN EL PATIO DE LA SNTJ PARA PRESENCIAR EL COMETA HALLEY EL CUAL SOLO PASA CADA 78 AÑOS. PARA DESPUÉS TRATAR DE OTROS ASUNTOS RELACIONADOS CON ESTE MISMO, TODO CON ORDEN DEL DIRECTOR TAKUMA ZAIZEN. ATENTAMENTE SHINTARO KOSAKA."_

... ¿Has entendido?. –preguntó Shintaro.

-De acuerdo.. –respondió Doujima.

-Y si ellos ven a alguien mas, que les avisen.

Doujima asintió y salió de la habitación un poco extrañada.

-¿Qué era lo que tenia que decir?

**SEGUNDA VERSIÓN: DOUJIMA IMPARTIENDO LA INFORMACIÓN A HARUTO.**

Doujima iba caminando por los pasillos del cuartel, tratando de recordar cada palabra de lo que Shintaro le había dicho, para su suerte, se topó con Haruto.

-Hola... oye, tengo un anuncio que decirte por parte de Shintaro –dijo Doujima.

-¿Del jefe? ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó extrañado.

-mmhh... -musitó pensativa Doujima- Pues es mas o menos algo así:

"_EL VIERNES 5 DEBEN PRESENTARSE SIN EXCEPCIÓN DE NADIE EN EL PATIO DE LA SNTJ PARA PRESENCIAR A HALLEY EL CUAL TIENE 78 AÑOS. PARA DESPUÉS TRATARNOS Y RELACIONARNOS TODOS JUNTOS CON ESTE MISMO. TODO CON ORDEN DEL DIRECTOR TAKUMA ZAIZEN. ATENTAMENTE SHINTARO KOSAKA."_

... si, eso es –dijo mas que segura.

Haruto la vio extrañado.

-¿Estas segura? –preguntó.

-Por supuesto, ah y me dijo el jefe que si veías a mas compañeros que le pasaras la información -dicho esto, la chica siguió su camino dejando a un Haruto confundido.

**TERCERA VERSIÓN: HARUTO IMPARTIENDO LA INFORMACIÓN A MIHO.**

Haruto se dirigió hacia "Harry's", iba con intenciones de almorzar algo, sin embargo para sorpresa de él, Miho estaba también almorzando algo, sin dudarlo se acercó a ella y la saludó.

-Hola Miho, oye, tengo un aviso por parte del jefe –comentó el chico.

-¿Por parte de Shintaro? ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó curiosa.

-Pues... –se quedó pensativo- Algo mas o menos así:

"_EL VIERNES BEBERÁN 5 SI SE PRESENTAN SIN EXCEPCIÓN DE NADIE EN EL PATIO DE LA SNTJ PARA PRESENCIAR LOS 78 AÑOS DE HALLEY UN CIENTÍFICO COMETA. PARA DESPUÉS TRATARNOS Y RELACIONARNOS TODOS JUNTOS CON ESTE MISMO. TODO ORDEN DEL DIRECTOR TAKUMA ZAIZEN, ATENTAMENTE SHINTARO KOSAKA."_

Miho lo vio extrañada.

-¿Esa es la noticia? –preguntó ella.

-Es extraño, pero esa es la noticia... y dijo el jefe también que si veías a alguien mas de nosotros que le informaras.

-De acuerdo...

-Pues bueno, yo voy a ver que como... –el chico se acercó hacia Master.

**CUARTA VERSIÓN: MIHO IMPARTIENDO LA INFORMACIÓN A ROBIN.**

Ahí mismo en "Harry's" iba entrando Robin, quien al ver a Miho se acercó a ella.

-Hola... ¿Se puede? –preguntó la ojiverde.

-Seguro... –respondió Miho- Por cierto Robin, aprovechando que estas aquí, tengo una noticia del Jefe.

-¿Una noticia? ¿Qué sucede?

-Pues es esto:

"_EL VIERNES SIN EXCEPCIÓN DE NADIE SI SE PRESENTAN 5 PRIMEROS EN EL PATIO DE LA SNTJ PRESENCIARAN EL CUMPLEAÑOS DEL FAMOSO HALLEY Y SU CIENTIFICO COMETA, ESTO SUCEDE CADA 78 AÑOS. PARA DESPUÉS TRATARLO Y RELACIONARNOS CON EL DIRECTOR TAKUMA ZAIZEN. ATENTAMENTE SHINTARO KOSAKA."_

-Vaya... –musitó Robin con sorpresa.

-Y dijo el jefe que si veías a alguien mas de nosotros, que le pasaras la noticia.

-De acuerdo.

En ese momento se acercó Haruto y los 3 almorzaron juntos, sin tocar el tema de Halley.

**QUINTA VERSIÓN: ROBIN IMPARTIENDO LA INFORMACIÓN A AMON.**

Mas tarde, Robin iba saliendo de la SNTJ, casualmente Amon iba entrando.

-Amon, espera...

El chico de cabellos negros volteó hacia Robin.

-Tengo una noticia que debo darte, es de parte del jefe.

-¿Una noticia? –preguntó Amon junto con esa frialdad característica.

-Así es.. –respondió Robin un poco intimidada- La noticia es esta:

"_EL VIERNES 5 SIN EXCEPCIÓN DE NADIE SI SE PRESENTAN PRIMERO EN EL PATIO DE LA SNTJ DISFRUTARAN DE HALLEY Y SUS COMETAS LOS CUALES SON FAMOSOS Y TIENEN 78 AÑOS. PARA DESPUÉS TRATAR Y RELACIONARNOS CON EL DIRECTOR TAKUMA ZAIZEN. ATENTAMENTE SHINTARO KOSAKA."_

...Y eso es todo –concluyó Robin.

Amon estaba un poco extrañado ante aquel informe, sin embargo al ver que según no era nada serio, no le tomó mucha importancia.

La noticia había sido fundida a todo el cuartel, hasta lo habían puesto en grande...

**AVISO EN EL MURAL DE LA SNT-JAPÓN.**

"_EL VIERNES CUMPLE EL DIRECTOR TAKUMA ZAIZEN 78 AÑOS, POR LO CUAL SE LIBERA A TODO MUNDO EN EL PATIO DE LA SNTJ , PARA TRATARLO Y RELACIONARLO EN SU FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS. DISFRUTARÁN DE LA PRESENCIA DE HALLEY Y SUS COMETAS, UN GRUPO MUY FAMOSO. INVITA SHINTARO KOSAKA."_

**FIN**

**NOTA DE MI:** Si, pura tontería. Aun que es divertido poner en este tipo de situaciones a personajes como estos. Espero poner este fic en su versión Ingles. (seria mi 2do fic en este idioma xD) Si, soy especialista en fics de humor, si no me creen, chequen mi lista de fics en mi profile Je...

Y bueno, como siempre si tienes dudas, tomatazos, sugerencias o criticas constructivas, escríbeme un mail, review, PV, o via MSN. Los veo en la próxima. Lean fics de Saint Seiya. Au Revoir!

"_**Escribo para el niño que llevamos dentro.**_

_**Mis lectores son, sobre todo, mis cómplices" –Paulo Coelho**_

_**----**_


End file.
